A Tale Of Tragedy
by Scizor
Summary: The story of rocket commander curtis clifton is revealed. you must read rage to understand this.


Ash's eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal a hospital room

A Tale Of Tragedy

By: Bobafett522(AKA: scizor)

Ash suddenly awoke in a hospital room in mahogany town.

He looked around to see brock in a chair in a corner sleeping with a big slap mark on his face.Looks like nurse joy shot him down again.He also saw pikachu at the foot of the bed sleeping soundly and curtis in a chair far from everyone else staring at the wall with a look of sadness on his face with his alakazam at his side fast asleep.Then he heard sobbing from next to his bed.He turned his head slightly to see misty with her head on the bed crying.She was mumbling to herself.

Oh ash, why did you have to jump in front bullet, you knew you would get hurt, said misty with tears in her eyes.

He really wanted to tell her he loved her but he was too afraid to do it.He was scared she would laugh at him and call him crazy.He would rather just keep it a secret.

He started to get up.

Ash, your alive, misty said with relief.

Yeah, he said, I'm okay.

Pikachu had also woke up.

Pikachu, (ash, you're okay).

I'm fine pikachu, said ash as he rubbed pikachu behind the ears.

Curtis suddenly snapped out of his mood and got up.

You okay ash, he asked as he walked over to ash's bed?

Suddenly misty put an arm over ash with a look of fear in her eyes.

Curtis stopped in his tracks with a look of sadness again in his eyes.

Misty, ash said just a little offended, it's okay.

But ash, she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

It's all right ash, she doesn't trust me, said curtis, and with good reason as you and I both know.

Alakazam had woken up and was at his trainers' side.

Alakazam, (What did I miss)?

It's nothing buddy, come on lets get a soda, said curtis.

Curtis, ash began.

Don't worry ash, I've got use to it, said curtis and then he left.

Great job misty, said ash.

But ash, he's from team rocket, said misty defensively.

He's my friend misty, you had no right to act like that to him, said ash.

He betrayed you when he joined team rocket, why do you still defend him, she said angrly.

You wouldn't understand it, he said.

Oh yeah, she said.

What's going on, asked brock who had finally woke up.

Pikachu, (Don't ask).

Curtis sat in a chair in the lobby with a cola in his hand.All of his pokemon where out of there pokeballs.Scizor, magmar, rhydon, electrabuzz, and machamp where playing blackjack while alakazam was reading a book.

Scizor, (I win again).

Magmar, rhydon, electrabuzz, and machamp threw down there cards in anger.

Rhydon,(How come he always wins)?

Machamp,(Because we all suck at blackjack).

Scizor,(Yep).

Magmar looked at his trainer who was sitting in the chair with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Magmar,(What's wrong boss)?

Alakazm,(His friends don't want him around anymore).

No alakazam, its only ash's friends, said curtis, they still fear me.

Scizor, (I can understand why).

Well I guess will have to leave again, said curtis.

Alakazam, (I'll pack snacks).

Curtis smiled.

Well, why do you defend him, asked brock?

Its not my story to tell, it's curtis's, said ash.

Go ahead ash, said a voice from the doorway.

Ash saw curtis leaning against the doorway watching.

I don't like to talk that much anyways, he said.

Are you sure, ash asked?

Curtis sat down in a chair near the door.

Positive, he said.

All right, ash said.

Might as well start at the beginning, curtis said to ash.

All right, said ash.

It all happened about 2 years ago, began ash.

Come on ash, I want you to see my pokemon, said curtis.

Ok, said ash as he ran out of his house.

Curtis stood in the sunlight with his bandolier slung over his shoulder and his cap perched on his head letting some of his dark brown hair out the back and front.He didn't have a scar then.

He pulled off all his pokeballs.

Go, everybody, said curtis as he threw the pokeballs.

Out popped an electrabuzz, rhyhorn, machoke, kadabra, scyther, and magmar.

Wow, there cool, said ash.

Aren't they though, said curtis.

Oh hello curtis, said a voice from a small ways down the road.

Hi Mrs. Ketchum, how have you been, said curtis.

Just fine curtis, but officer jenny wanted to see you, said Mrs. Ketchum.

Guess I had better go see her, said curtis.

Mind if I come along, asked ash?

Not at all ash, we can ride rhyhorn, said curtis.

Rhyhorn, (sure, hop on).

You wanted to see me officer jenny, asked curtis?

Yeah, you may want to sit down, said officer jenny.

What did I do this time, asked curtis playfully closing his eyes?

It's not about you; it's about your parents, answered jenny.

His eyes suddenly snapped open in shock.

There dead, she said.

What happened, he asked.

They were killed by a rockslide caused by an angry onix at mount silver.

Thanks for telling me, he said with all emotion gone from his voice.

Curtis, ash began putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

He just shrugged off his hand and walked out.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

We have just received word that a former pokemon trainer, Curtis Clifton, is believed to have lead a failed assassination attempt against the elite four just a few hours ago.We now take you live to a press conference at the viridian city police station.

The screen switched to a meeting room where officer jenny was speaking.

As you are all aware, at 10:25 at the indigo stadium an explosive device was detonated.The targets, who we believe are the elite four, where not there at the time so no one was hurt.We have reason to believe that the commander of this operation was a former pokemon trainer named Curtis Clifton.As of yet though we have no evidence.

Suddenly a monitor on the wall behind her came on line.

Well here is your evidence, said curtis from the screen with a long scar, still fresh, running down his face.

How did you get into this channel, yelled jenny angrily?

HAHAHA, you have no idea how easy it is for a skilled hacker to enter your systems, but this is not a message for you, this is for the elite four.You may have won this round but I still have my trump card.It's not over yet.HAHAHAHA.

Suddenly the screen went blank.

Track that signel now, yelled jenny to an officer at a near by station.

Ash just reached over and turned off the TV.

So that's what happened, said ash.

Did he ever make good on his threat, asked misty?

Nope, it was only a little piece of psychological warfare, said curtis.Make the opponent think you will strike again and they will cower in fear.That is what I wanted.

Why did you go after the elite four, asked brock?

Because my parents were researchers who were asked by the elite four to study a new pokemon at mount silver.I blamed them for what happened and I had wanted revenge.

So why did you want to battle ash, asked misty?

Because when I heard how well he was doing in the pokemon league I decided that I wanted to see how good he was for myself.

Why did you try to stop that guard, asked brock?

Because I didn't want anyone to die, I don't want anyone to go what I had to.

Why did you help ash, asked misty, if you guys had a falling out.

Same reason and because he was still my friend and I didn't want to see him hurt.He was always like a little brother to me.

Ash just blushed.

Well I had better leave, said curtis.

Wait curtis, said ash.

What, asked curtis as he turned around?

Why don't you come with us, we could use your help.

Curtis's eyes suddenly widened with shock.

You would still have me come with you even though I am, scratch that, was a member of team rocket.

Yes, said ash.

Curtis just smiled.

You always were very forgiving ash, said curtis, and I will join you.At least until you finish the johto league.I have a feeling that team rocket will be very pissed off at you and me for what happened.But I have some business to finish at the base.I'll come back in about 2 hours.

Then he walked out of the room.

Hope he isn't over his head back there, said ash.

Curtis stood in his office putting pokeballs and trophies in a large sack.All of his pokemon where helping.

Curtis reached in the back of one case and took a pair of sabers in sheaths.

Don't want to forget these, he said.

Machamp, (that's everything).

Good lets set the timers and get out.

He reached over to a small panel on his desk.A counter started counting down from 1 minute.

Alakazam, teleport, he said.

Alakazam, (right).

They teleported out to a safe distance from the base.

BOOM.

The base blew up in a huge fireball.

Well, lets head back to the hospital and see if ash is ready to leave, said curtis.

The pokemon nodded in agreement and followed behind him.

Where is he, said ash to no one in particular.

He's okay; he's just a little late, said misty.

I hope so, said ash.

A few minutes later curtis walked in with a sack over his shoulder and a pair of sabers at his hips.

What's with the sabers, asked Brock.

They were a gift from my parents, said curtis, and there quite useful.

Before we leave I want to send this sack to professor oaks lab so he can keep them safe, said curtis.

Well do it at the pokemon center, said ash.

Lets just hope that nurse joy doesn't notice me too much, said curtis.

Why, asked misty.

Because I am still wanted but I'll take care of that after we drop of this stuff, said curtis.

Okay, lets go, said ash.

Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call, ring ring ring, phone call phone call.

Wonder who that can be, said professor oak as he picked up the phone.

Hi professor, said ash.

Oh, hello ash, how are you doing, asked oak.

Just fine, we just got to blackthorn city yesterday.

That's good, asked oak.

Can you hold on to this for a friend of mine, asked ash as he held up a large sack?

Sure ash, what is it, asked oak.

Pokemon, awards, and other sentimental items, said a voice from out of the cameras viewing range.

Is that, began oak.

Its me professor, said curtis as he came into the cameras range.

You really shouldn't call, what with the police and such after you, said oak.

Don't worry about it; I'll be off the wanted list in a short time, after I talk to officer jenny.

She'll probably arrest you, said oak.

Not with the offer she is going to get.

Which is, asked oak.

Can't say yet; just hold on to these for me.

Okay send them through the telporter.

Thanks professor, I owe you one, said curtis.

So that makes 28 right, said oak.

I thought it was 24, but you have a better memory than I do, curtis said.

I'll talk to you later professor, said ash.

Bye, answered oak just before the screen turned off.

Wonder what that was all about, said oak as he went to get the items from the telporter.

You guys better stay outside, said curtis.

Why, asked misty.

Because they might think that your part of team rocket and we don't want that.

Oh, fine, said misty.

Curtis just smirked at her and walked into the station.

I need to speak to officer jenny please, said curtis to the desk officer.

Down the hall take a left, he said.

Thanks.

Officer jenny sat behind her desk with a pile of papers on it and her faithful growlithe sitting at the side of her desk.

I hate doing all of this paper work; I'd rather be out investigating that explosion in the outskirts, how about you growlithe, said jenny.

Growl, said the little puppy pokemon.

It's a good thing you didn't jenny, said a voice from the door.

She looked up to see a huge fellow with a light complexion, a scar running along his face, and a bandolier of pokeballs over his chest.She also saw a pair of sabers at his hip.

Who are you, she said as she reached into her drawer for her gun.

The teenager just sighed and sat in a chair near the door.

So much for my reputation, my name is curtis, he said.

Her eyes shot open in shock and she pulled out her gun.

He just stared down the barrel and gave a slight smirk.

Your under arrest, she said a she reached for a set of handcuffs on her desk.

Curtis let out a slight laugh.

Hahaha, you can arrest me if you want, but then how well you find out where all those hidden rocket bases are.

What are you talking about, she said.

I am offering you a trade, a whole array of rocket bases, secrets, and Giovanni, and all I want in return is immunity, reinstatement in the pokemon league, and 1,000,000 dollars, cash only.

How well I now if your info is true or you won't try a stunt like you did a few years back, she said.

The immunity is right now, the reinstatement as well, and the money when you trap Giovanni.

Jenny thought this over for a minute.

You have to have a person accompany you on your trip.

All ready have the group, he said as he handed her a group of pictures.

One was a red head girl, another was a dark skinned man, and a one was a young boy with a pokemon league cap on his head and a pikachu on his shoulder.

And these people are, asked jenny.

Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, and Ash Ketchum.(I don't know the last names of Brock or Misty and the people at Nintendo and 4 kids never said it.Why do they always have to hide something?I'm just using what I have seen in all those pokemon fan fictions I have been reading.)

Fine, but if I hear of any screw-ups on your part your going strait to jail.

Understood, he said as he got up.

I'll go give a report to your people.

Fine, she said.

He left.

Why do I get a bad feeling about this, she said to her growlithe.

Growl, it answered.

Well we can go, said curtis to ash, misty, and brock.

All right lets get going, said curtis.

Did you get your glacier badge yet, asked curtis.

I don't think ash can even win one, said misty.

That's not true, I can win one, yelled ash at her.

Cannot.

Can to.

Cannot.

Curtis just looked on and chuckled.

Does this happen often, he asked brock.

Yep.

Curtis sighed.

That's what I thought.

Looks like this is going to be quite an amusing trip.

With ash's old friend curtis at his side, our hero is destined for greatness.But why hasn't team rocket showed up yet.

Because you took almost the entire story up for that stupid flashback.

Don't cock a mouth with me team rocket.Don't forget I am god in this story.

What are you going to do?

Suddenly a very cranky tyranatar appeared behind them.

AAAAAHHHHHHH.

Told you didn't I.

Anyway. What was I saying?Oh yeah.

Check the next installment of pokemon to find out what happens next.

(So what do you think?This is my longest story so far but I plan on making longer ones.If you don't have a clue what is going on read the rage saga, written by, you guessed it, me.Also a note to anyone who has read any of my stories beside the ones connected to this will now that I always have a character named curtis in them.The reason is my name is curtis so let me inflate my ego for a little bit.Send compliments, ideas, and flames to [bobafett522@aol.com][1]. One warning though.If I see anyone criticize or copy my work you will get a nice little virus from me to you.FBI bust in.What do you mean I can't write that?I don't want people making fun of my work.Well I will send them I virus.You can't arrest me.Okay maybe you can.Looks like no more fan fictions for me for a while.See ya.) 

   [1]: mailto:bobfett522@aol.com



End file.
